As computer-based systems continue to become more advanced, an increasing number of device manufactures are producing devices that can be used in conjunction with such systems (e.g., in a plug and play manner). However, this may lead to an introduction of unqualified and/or unauthorized (e.g., “grey market”) hardware components into computing systems. The introduction of such hardware components may negatively affect the reliability of the computing systems, warranty costs, and/or user productivity.